marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pietro Lensherr (Earth-1610)
, ; formerly | Relatives = unnamed grandfather (deceased); Edie Lensherr (grandmother, deceased); Erik Lensherr (father, deceased); Magda Lensherr (mother); Wanda Lensherr (sister, deceased); Jimmy Hudson (half brother); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 150 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimate Comics Ultimates #29 | HistoryText = The Brotherhood Pietro Lensherr was the son of the genetic terrorist known as Magneto and a human named Isabelle, and brother to the hex-casting Scarlet Witch. Eager to prove himself to Magneto since he was a child, Pietro offered to finish the job on at least one occasion. But when Magneto attacked Washington, D.C., with a fleet of reprogrammed Sentinel robots, it was Pietro who surreptitiously removed his father's thought-proof helmet -- enabling the telepathic Xavier to transform his one-time friend into a living super-magnet. Apparently, Quicksilver had grown tired of Magneto's constant criticism, ridicule and resentment. The Ultimates Pietro and Wanda defected from the Brotherhood and opted to join the Ultimates. Together, they aided the team on a few missions, including the invasion of America by the Liberators. During the battle, Pietro saved Hawkeye's life when he was being attacked by the Liberator Speedster, Hurricane. Pietro managed to take Hurricane up to speeds far faster than she had been trained to go, literally ripping her body apart at a molecular level, stating that he'd already been able to reach Mach-10 when he was just a teenager. A short while later, Wanda was murdered by Ultron, an android created by Hank Pym that gained sentience and became infatuated with her, when he realized he could not be with her romantically. Pietro, devastated by his sister's death, returned to his fathers' side. He was later apparently mortally injured while protecting Magneto. When Moira MacTaggert was left to die in an exploding building by Wolverine, Pietro rescued her, revealing that he was in fact alive. He informed her that his father had a plan to "deal with these... humans". Ultimatum He later resurfaced during Scott Summers' mutant rights speech. Pietro assassinated him by lodging a bullet into his skull; presumably the same bullet used to kill his sister. Pietro later talked to Moira, holding his father's helmet, stating he would carry on Magneto's legacy. Ultimate X Following the deaths of major part of the X-Men and the Brotherhood, both Jean Grey (now "Karen Grant") and Pietro started a search for new members of the respective teams. Mystique, Sabretooth and Teddy (the son of Blob) joined him, along with an apparently reborn Wanda. False Return Wanda, tells Pietro to go to Egypt, where he could find something special. Following his sister's orders, Quicksilver tried to manipulate the White House, only resulting in the death of many mutants at the hands of Nimrod Model Sentinels, which were controlled by the Revered Stryker before his death. Desperate, he went to his hideout, blaming his sister, she told him that she was following the orders of another, in this case of who or what was in Egypt. When Pietro arrived the scene, he met his father, Erik, completely alive. When Mr. Sinister returned, as well as Apocalypse, he revealed Wanda's and Erik's returns to be illusions made by Apocalypse. Mothervine After researching the Mothervine, a concoction that when injected would ensure that a pregnant mother gave birth to a mutant that could be programmed and used as a weapon, Pietro attempted to use it to save the mutant race. While researching Mothervine he discovered that his mother hadn't died when he was a child as his father had told him, and that he had a half-brother; Jimmy Hudson who carried the original Mothervine strain in his blood. Pietro attempted to gain his brother's aid, but appalled at Pietro's methods, Jimmy lashed out at him. The two began a fight to the death that was interrupted by Pietro's mother Magda, who knocked out both her sons. She arranged for Pietro's medical care before disappearing once more. Ultimates Disassembled Pietro was gathered by the mysterious woman named Kang to form a version of the Ultimates, with the objective of collecting the remaining Infinity Gems after the ones found by S.H.I.E.L.D. were stolen from them by Hulk and The Maker, both also gathered by Kang. After retrieving the final gem, Pietro used his super-speed to spy on Kang's calculations, whom he believed to be his sister Wanda, and discovered she planned to erase the mutant gene as soon as she used the complete Infinity Gauntlet to rebuild the world. Pietro ran away, but was found by Kang, who decided to kill him in order to get the gem from him. Pietro survived, but as soon as he realized his metabolism wouldn't be able to heal his wounds, he used his last seconds of life in order to go to Wanda's grave in the Black Forest and confess before it. | Powers = Able to think and move at extreme speeds. His entire body has adapted to the rigors of high-speed running, and his cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. His body can somehow resist the immense friction generated by high speed movement to a degree unmatched even by other Ultimate Marvel speedsters. Quicksilver has stated he can run at speeds up to Mach 10 even as a teenager. The longer he runs the more momentum he gains and the faster he becomes. He is so fast, that he was able to casually reach speeds near light.Ultimates 2 | Abilities = Multi Lingual: Quicksilver is fluent in English and German. | Strength = Quicksilver's upper body possesses strength of a human who engages in moderate excercise, however his lower body possesses enhanced strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Quicksilver was in love with his sister. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Killed by Invisible Woman Category:Magnus Family